Don't ever leave me
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Buffy and Faith are asked by Optimus Prime to help with a dangerous situation. Things are complicated even more when Buffy learns there is a traitor in the Autobot ranks, the information itself could cause Buffy and Optimus' relationship to be threatened. Especially when said traitor helps awaken an old evil to destroy the two slayers, who are the strength to Optimus and Ironhide.


I do not own Transformers or Buffy the vampire slayer

Don't ever leave me

Fandom – BayVerse ... has the flare of the third movie, but I am adding my own twists to it and Buffy the vampire slayer crossover.

Summary: Buffy and Faith are asked by Optimus Prime to help with a dangerous situation. Things are complicated even more when Buffy learns there is a traitor in the Autobot ranks, the information itself could cause Buffy and Optimus' relationship to be threatened. Especially when said traitor helps awaken an old evil to destroy the two slayers, who are the strength to Optimus and Ironhide.

Pairings: Optimus Prime/Buffy and Faith/Ironhide,

Rated M

Don't ever leave me

Chapter 1

A red head runs screaming down an alleyway, she looks back to see if she is being chased. A really bad mistake, she runs smack dab into the stalker; that had been chasing her.

"Wow, I have worked up a real appetite, you were quite exciting while it lasted." the guy said, as his face changed drastically into something hideously evil.

"I bet you use that line on everyone, don't you?" A female replied, as the guy spun around realizing who it was.

"Slayer..." he hissed, as he charged her.

"RUN...!" Buffy ordered to the frightened girl.

She shrieked, and took off.

"I'd rather drink from you anyway..." the vamp hissed.

"I'm sure you would, vamp..." Buffy snarled, as she flipped into the air; sending a wild karate kick into the vamp's chest.

"I'm going to tear you apart..." the vamp hissed.

Buffy happened to look up, and see a red semi with blue flames; she smirked and decided to show off a little. She did a fancy cart wheel, wrapping her legs around the vamp's neck. Buffy squeezed using all her supernatural strength, taking the vamp's head turning it to dust.

She smirked, and then flipped up walking purposely rather slowly up to the semi.

"Are you spying on your slayer?" Buffy asked getting into the cab.

The cab rumbled with laughter; while the blonde smirked and started toward the driver's seat.

"Can I drive?" Buffy asked.

"No dear, I love you; but I am not suicidal to let you take the wheel." Optimus replied.

Buffy snorted.

"Not suicidal huh?" she said with mock annoyance in her voice.

Optimus revved his engine then, making Buffy smirk.

"I like observing your fighting techniques, Buffy; was that a vampire you killed?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah pesky little things that they are; so is this a personal visit?" Buffy asked.

Optimus pretended to be insulted at her words.

"Can't a bot come visit his femme?" He asked.

Buffy gave him a smirk.

"Okay, get over in the back, femme; or else!" Optimus ordered.

Buffy moved into the passenger seat, as she watched his windows tint up.

"Someone is horny..." she remarked.

"I do not get horny..." Optimus retorted. "I missed you though; I can't help it, if I missed your presence." Optimus replied and then added. "I wish for my spark to be caressed is that a crime my slayer…"

Buffy watched as Optimus' robot holoform was activated, she smiled; as he maneuvered her to the back of the cab.

"Do you see something you like, Optimus?" Buffy asked innocently batting her eyes; as he growled gently pushing her down onto the cot.

Buffy ran her fingers over his face, as he leaned down kissing her. His lip plates gently pulling against her lips, making her moan.

"I missed you so much, Buffy." he whispered, as she tenderly opened his chest plates. "Going for the spark right away, aren't you?" Optimus asked.

Buffy tilted her head up to look at him, she smiled and a spark of warmth raced through her.

"You did specify you wanted your spark caressed, or was that my mistake did I hear wrong?" Buffy asked as a low rumble came from the cab making Buffy chuckle.

She felt like the luckiest human on the planet, she had Optimus Prime all to herself. She never had normal boyfriends, she dated two vampires. So dating an alien robot from Cybertron was not a surprise to any of her friends or to her watcher (second father) Rupert Giles. He made sure to meet with Optimus to give him the second degree, and when he was convinced Optimus was not a danger to her. Then he graciously accepted him, not that she would've stopped dating him, she loved him.

She ran her fingers over his spark chamber, Optimus couldn't explain it; but Buffy could cause such strong reactions from his spark. She watched as his spark broke into tendrils, they wrapped around her hand making him whimper. She glanced up seeing his optics turn from bright blue, to a fierce purple indicating he was becoming excited for more.

"Primus... What you do to me with those little hands..." he whispers.

Buffy touched his spark chamber rather gently, as his fans kicked in. She grinned, when she heard them. He slowly pushed her blonde hair off her face, his optics widened in hunger. She was so pretty for a human, those eyes of hers almost like they reached into his very soul and called to him.

Suddenly there was knocking on one of the windows, Optimus snarled ferally having been disturbed out of his alone time with his femme.

"Come on B, no playing with your bot's spark yet; if I can't have any, then neither can you!" a familiar female voice rang out.

Buffy growled.

"FAITH..." Optimus snarled.

"She has the most annoying timing; you want to step on her?" Buffy growled.

"I think Ironhide would find that a bad idea..." Optimus replied. "Go see what the irritating little brunette wants, but get back in here I will not tolerate my femme being late." Optimus replied his body shaking from his overload being denied him.

Buffy smirked, and then kissed his passionately.

"Hold that thought, okay?" she said, as she adjusted her clothes.

"Indeed..." Optimus replied.

Optimus opened the door, and then Buffy jumped down. Faith smirked, when Optimus didn't say a word only slamming his door shut in frustration.

"Mad much...? I swear you can have her back, Prime; I just wanna know where Ironhide is." Faith replied, as they suddenly heard a horn. "Oh how about that, here he is..." Faith chuckled as she stopped dead, as Optimus turned his wheel fast spinning it making mud hit Faith's brand new low rider jeans.

"Oops, my bad..." cackled Optimus.

Faith glared at the Autobot leader; as she watched Buffy high tail it back into Optimus' cab.

"Yuck it up, flameboy...!"

Faith hopped into Ironhide, who was chuckling too.

"Hey my gorgeous, slayer..." Ironhide replied.

"Look what your leader did to me!" Faith exclaimed.

"What'd you do?" Ironhide asked in a suspicious tone.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Faith asked in a shocked tone.

Optimus spoke then through the radio speakers.

"She interrupted my alone time with MY slayer." Optimus huffed.

"You slagger, you should have found a more secure location for your spark's needs." Ironhide grumbled, as he waited for Faith.

Silence...

"I will see you at the base, Prime; I am going to have a little fun with my slayer." snickered Ironhide.

"Affirmative old friend..." Optimus said, as Ironhide blew his horn.

Buffy shrieked, especially when Optimus tinted the windows up once more. Buffy watched, while Optimus' holoform crackled to life. He grabbed her, and pinned her to the seat.

"Now where were we?" he asked growled as metal fingers glided over Buffy's soft skin.

"Optimus..." Buffy moaned, as he watched her facial expressions learning what else pleased her.

Optimus never in a million years would have thought himself capable of falling for a species much smaller and weaker... No thought Optimus there was nothing weak about his slayer nothing at all in fact.

She had those tiny hands caressing his spark casing and finally his chamber, it was incredible to him.

"Oh Primus, don't stop..." he moaned.

Buffy smirked and pulled him closer for a kiss, it took Optimus a bit to learn how to do little things to make her feel pleasure. He would lay on top of her and moving against her and moving in ways that were foreign to him, he would try to learn so he could bring her some sort of pleasure. Cybertronians did not show intimacy the same as humans would do, they did not possess the things needed for that type of interfacing. They were intimate using their sparks, however for the first time Optimus learned humans particularly slayers were of a supernatural type of human.

So, while Buffy had been caressing Optimus' spark on particular evening his spark had slid inside of her chest reaching for her heart. The reaction spiraled both Autobot and slayer into an overload that knocked them both out completely. The sensations left Buffy tingly and Optimus quite loopy for a bit to the point her sister slayer Faith had to try it with her bot Ironhide.

(Where Ironhide and Faith are)

Ironhide and Faith were in their favorite place they liked to go, Faith sat back as Ironhide's holoform flickered to life.

"Hello there, hot stuff." Faith replied with a smirk.

Ironhide's robot holoform was instantly jumped on, by his over energized slayer.

"I always told Buffy after fighting and slaying vamps, it made me hungry and horny; not necessarily in that order though." she remarked with a chuckle.

She stared at Ironhide with unadulterated lust and love both, she loved this mech. Faith wasn't the type to be mushy about her feelings, but Ironhide was different; he had a dark side just like she did. She understood why Buffy loved Optimus, while Optimus did have a slight dark side, he wasn't like Ironhide. No, the weapons specialist had such a spot in her heart; no one could replace.

She straddled said mech, with a devilish smile.

"Buckle up Ironhide, you're going for a ride." Faith mused as Ironhide made a rumble in his engine.

"Bring it on, slayer..." Ironhide started to say, until Faith gave him such a startling look of heated love and a hint of playfulness.

Ironhide raised a optic ridge, he started to smirk until he saw where she was heading.

"Where's that ride you offered, slayer?" Ironhide remarked.

"In time, big guy; I have other plans for you right now." Faith replied.

Faith knew how to get his chest plates to open on their own accord, she caressed his spark chamber, and then she smirked and worked her way in to use kiss said spark chamber startling the mech.

"Oh Primus, what are you doing to this old mech." he mumbled in sweet surrender.

"Want me to stop?" she suddenly asked stopping, as Ironhide gave a loud moan.

"Don't stop...Never you mind about anything else, just do that more..." he moaned as his real body jerked in time with her sweet ministrations.

Ironhide was not a mech that liked change too much. When they first came to Earth he didn't like the locals too much, he liked Sam, Mikaela and Lennox's team. He never in a million years would have thought that he'd fall in love with one of its inhabitance.

He and his leader both fell in love with the two original slayers, there were many others now; so Buffy and Faith had help now. Optimus and Ironhide were grateful for that, they worried about their slayers a great deal.

Ironhide was suddenly brought out of his musings, when his overload was ripped from his body with a loud shout from the weapons specialist.

Ironhide's spark was racing and pulsating with chaos; Ironhide realized his little slayer needed tending too. Faith looked up into the optics of her bot, she grinned at that moment.

"What...?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he remarked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would..." she remarked.

"I bet you would, your turn." he ordered flipping her to her back.

Faith watched in both hunger and love as his chest plates moved to open once more on their own. Faith knew what he was going to do and she couldn't wait she loved when he did this to her. Ironhide's spark slid into her chest reaching for her heart, it wrapped around her heart making her arch up wrapping her arms around her mech.

"I love you big guy…" she groaned as Ironhide smirked.

"Right back at ya, slayer…" Ironhide replied as her screams of pleasure were heard from the intense overload she was experiencing from Ironhide's spark eventually knocking the rebellious slayer out cold.

**(Where Buffy and Optimus were)**

Buffy was laying lazily in Optimus' servos; she savored times like this where they laid in each other's arms just in silence.

"I love you, Optimus..." she whispered, as Optimus smiled licking and then biting her neck.

"I love you too, Buffy." he growled biting harder.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" she asked.

"Would you rather I didn't?" he asked.

She laughed then.

"Of course you can, I belong to you after all." she answered.

He growled then.

"I love when you say that..."

Buffy started to become playful then.

"What's that?" she asked.

"When you say things like that, that you belong to me it appeals to my darker side." he remarked with a chuckle.

She snorted then.

"You don't really have a dark side." She replied.

He sighed then.

"I do my dear, however slight it's still there." he replied.

"I don't care; I still love you with everything I am." Buffy replied, as she turned to face him touching his face plates.

Optimus smiled sadly, why he was blessed with this beautiful human femme; he'd never know. All he knew was he was thankful for it and would never let her go.

"You make my war torn spark, so thankful every second for your gift of your precious love."Optimus whispered as he pulled her closer kissing her with such wild abandon.

**(Where Sam and Mikaela were at)**

Sam and Mikaela had hit the local pool, when they were suddenly attacked by looked like a flying dragon.

"What the hell was that?" Mikaela screamed.

"I'm guessing a Con, move come on." Sam ordered, as they ran smack dab into a several men, who dressed all in black with hoods. "You need to move, NOW!" Sam ordered.

The men smirked, and leered at Mikaela first.

"You might want to wipe that smirk off your faces, or I'll knock it for you." Mikaela retorted.

"That's Laserbeak, Mr. Witwicky; you might want to tell Optimus Prime and the slayers things are going to heat up really fast." the one guy said.

"How do you know the Cons?" Sam demanded.

"They are close friends..."

"We'll see how long Optimus and the slayers can survive this one." one of the men said.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"We're the Knights of darkness, that's all you need to know." he remarked, as they took off in a black 4X4; that bore the Decepticon insignia.

"We need to go talk to Optimus and the slayers." Sam replied, as they headed back to Mikaela's car.

**(Entrance to the Autobot base)**

Several new soldiers stopped Sam and Mikaela; Sam stared in shock at their hostile actions.

"What's wrong with you, we are friends with Optimus Prime and the Autobots?" Sam demanded.

"No civilians, I'm sorry by order of Charlotte Mearing." was all he said.

"Would you just get Optimus Prime; or Lennox or hell even Epps...!" Sam yelled.

A woman walked up; the expression on her face told Sam everything he needed to know.

"Mr. Witwicky, you no longer are welcome at this base." she remarked.

"And who are you?" Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

"US National Intelligence Director Charlotte Mearing..." she started to say until Sam interrupted her.

"Oh great a female version of Galloway, look you may be trying to prove you have a set; and I am pretty sure by your attitude you probably have grown a pair. But now isn't the time to use them, is Buffy Summers here?" Sam finally asked. "Or is she banned too?" Sam snapped.

"Miss Summers and the other slayer are allowed, as much as I hate to admit that. However you Mr. Witwicky and your little girlfriend are not; the government thanks you for your help in the two other events with the Decepticons. You are merely a messenger and not needed any longer by anyone. And no before you ask Optimus Prime doesn't know but it doesn't matter we are in charge not him." she snapped. "Now leave..." she ordered.

Sam looked hurt for a minute.

"Where is my guardian?" he asked.

"Bumblebee is with the others doing Autobots things..."

"Autobot things... What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mikaela demanded.

"LEAVE..." she demanded.

"We have to find Giles, let him get a message to Buffy and she'll get it to Optimus." Sam whispered as they got back into Mikaela's car.

Mikaela looked back and mouthed 'bitch' to Mearing, who narrowed her eyes at them.

"I'd like to say those two will drop whatever it is they are thinking, but I know they won't..." Mearing said with a sigh.

**(Giles apartment thirty minutes later)**

Giles looked at Sam with an odd expression, while his brain tried to put the information into focus while Sam and Mikaela explained what happened.

"I really detest the government... So this other incident was in the daylight, yes?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, they identified themselves as The Knights of Darkness, does it ring a bell?" Sam asked.

"I know of an old group that are devil worshippers; they tend to feed off chaos and death. I would imagine that is why they made reference to the slayers; however what they have planned for Optimus and the Autobots if they are working with the Decepticons can't be good." Giles replied, as he cleaned his glasses.

Sam nodded, and deep down in Sam's heart; he prayed the people and bots he came to care about would be okay in the wake of this discovery. However Sam doubted anyone would be the same or okay after this new discovery was learned.

(Hours later)

Buffy and Faith were called to Giles apartment, along with Optimus Prime and Ironhide. Optimus and Ironhide using their holoforms, they all listened to what Sam and Mikaela had to say. Then Giles filled them in on the background of the Knights of Darkness. Optimus didn't look one bit pleased at all that humans were in league with the Decepticons; especially humans that would worship something that was so evil as this Satan was known for.

"What could they be doing for the Decepticons?" Mikaela asked.

"I do not know, but it probably won't be good." Giles remarked, as Optimus' gaze went off a little.

Buffy realized he was getting a private commlink, Sam glanced at Ironhide.

"I don't like that Charlotte Mearing; she said I was not allowed on the base any longer. Plus, she said Optimus wasn't told, because he had no say in the matter; that she had the say not him." Sam replied.

"I never liked that bit..." Faith started to say, until Giles gave her THAT look.

Optimus had a strange look on his face, his optics almost misted up for a second.

"Optimus...?" Buffy replied softly. "Are you okay...?" she asked.

"Yes, I just received word from Ratchet; there is someone new at the base." Optimus replied.

"Who...?" Buffy asked.

Optimus glanced over at Ironhide, when he answered Buffy.

"Sentinel Prime..." Optimus answered.

"I thought you were the only prime?" Giles asked.

"Yes indeed, I believed I was; Sentinel was thought to have been slain by Megatron." Optimus explained.

::::... Dear friend, do not tell them yet...:::::: Optimus sent via private link to Ironhide.

:::::... Affirmative, but why...::::::

:::::... I just would like to tell her in private, is all...:::::

::::... Very well...::::::

"We need to get to the base, are you coming Buffy?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, Optimus..." Buffy said, as Optimus turned to Sam.

"You are permitted on the base, Samuel by my authority; because you are part of the Autobots." Optimus replied as Sam and Mikaela smiled.

Optimus turned toward Giles, the look on his face very serious.

"Would you like to accompany us, Giles?" Optimus asked.

"I will do some more research, and try to find out what their plans could be regarding the Knights." Giles replied.

"Very well, let's roll..." Optimus was stopped in mid sentence by Buffy screaming and grabbing her head dropping to her knees. "BUFFY...!" Optimus and Ironhide exclaimed.

"She's having a vision...!" Giles exclaimed.

**(Buffy's vision)**

Glowing pillars were all floating around a symbol in red; that looked strangely like blood. There was another pillar with a red glowing master crystal; then another part of the vision showed a massive horned demon. Then Buffy was shown that same scene with the pillars without the symbol in red, which showed a metal planet coming to life. She knew it was Cybertron, but she had no idea how and why. It looked like the planet was heading straight for Earth through a portal of some sort. But what freaked her out even more was the fact, Megatron and Starscream were there with some other small Con; but there was a bot in the vision heading everything up with the Autobot insignia.

**(Buffy's vision ends)**

Buffy collapsed into Optimus' arms, drained from the vision.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Traitor in your ranks..." was all she said before passing out from the vision's strength.

"WHAT...!" Ironhide exclaimed anger seizing his circuits at the thought of that.

Optimus had an awful feeling hit his spark, at the mere thought of a traitor in their mitts.

**(The Autobot base – several weeks after Sentinel arrived)**

Buffy and Faith had returned to the base after their own patrols, however they returned to a heated argument between Sentinel and Optimus.

"The Matrix is mine, Optimus; I am the rightful holder of it now... NOT YOU." Sentinel ordered, as Optimus bent on one knee; his chest plates opening.

Buffy saw his optics flickering; this was hurting him; that was very obvious to her.

"I..." Optimus started to say, until Sentinel reached into Optimus' chest; and practically ripped the Matrix out of him.

Optimus lowered his head, his chest plates closing softly. Buffy didn't get a good feeling about Sentinel; there was something she just didn't like about him.

He constantly belittled Optimus, and it seemed like all Optimus wanted was his respect; something he seemed to refuse to give the younger Prime.

It was when Sentinel turned around and walked away, that Buffy got a horrible nagging feeling in her heart. There was something about Sentinel, which just didn't ring true and also something strangely familiar about him at the same time.

Buffy walked up to Optimus, while Faith went to find Ironhide. Buffy waited for him to lower his hand for her, and then she climbed on without thinking twice.

"You saw...?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am so sorry; Optimus." she said caressing his face.

"All I ever wanted was his respect, that's all; he never shows me any respect. He thinks he is the rightful leader of the Autobots, and that I am not fit to lead." Optimus said, as his intakes cycled faster.

"That's not true; since I have met you I learned so much from you've taught me so much. You are a wonderful leader, Optimus; and he had no right to take your Matrix from you." Buffy said.

"Optimus, is what Faith said true, Sentinel took your Matrix?" Ironhide demanded.

"Yes..." Optimus replied, as he moved his joints making sounds as he moved.

"He had no right to do that, and you know it!" Ironhide snapped.

Buffy continued to gently touch Optimus' face, he started to purr. Optimus' other hand moved closer to her, so he could touch her. She was his strength now; she gave him that extra push he needed.

Mirage and Wheeljack walked over toward Optimus.

"Optimus another one of our plans to find Megatron failed, the two sets of twins are waiting for us." Mirage said.

""Very well, here comes Bumblebee with Sam and Mikaela, I also want to speak to this Charlotte Mearing, she was rude to our human allies." Optimus said tartly, as he looked at his human femme.

Buffy smiled, and reached for him kissing his lip plates, Ironhide tilted his head.

"My turn femme, do I get a little lip action or what?" Ironhide demanded of his brunette slayer.

Faith smirked, and then gave him a circuit burning kiss, that had him sliding down onto his aft.

"Primus, look at that..." Wheeljack snickered.

"When I get back we've got to have some alone time..." Ironhide remarked.

Buffy grinned, and moved up to Optimus' ear finials, she moved closer and whispered. Optimus' optics dilated, and then turned pink slightly.

"Wow okay, you plan on doing that when we get back?" Optimus asked as Buffy nodded. "Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered transforming himself, as he beeped his horn as they left.

"B, what did you say to him?" Faith asked.

Buffy chuckled.

"Like I go around telling my love life, I do not intend to say." Buffy retorted, as she saw Giles and Xander get out of Bumblebee.

The slayers looked shocked; they had known Giles was hard at work trying to find a connection with the Knights and the Decepticons.

"Giles, did you find a connection?" Faith asked.

"Actually, I had found some things about the Knights, when I received a call to come here; Xander had been doing some research with me when the call came in. So Xander called Sam he sent Bumblebee for us, the voice was a male voice not robotic just male. I figured it was one of the NEST soldiers, so we came right away." Giles said.

Lennox and Epps glanced at each other; they didn't like the sound of that; especially when there was only one Autobot on the base...Bumblebee.

There were two slayers though, so that counted along with the Autobot scout; if there were some sort of trouble.

"So, who are these Knights of darkness?" Lennox asked.

"Typically, they are devil worshippers that use potent black arts for summoning deadly evil forces." Giles explained.

"And they've teamed with the Decepticons?" Epps asked.

"They knew too much of our detailed plans to find Megatron." Lennox replied.

"I agree, there can only be one reason how they knew our plans." Epps remarked.

"They have an inside man..." Buffy retorted with acid dripping in her tone.

"That would be my guess, any ideas?" Lennox asked the blonde slayer.

Buffy was ready to reply, when they saw several black 4X4's jump the fence letting dozens of the Knights out of their vehicle forms. Then the vehicles themselves transformed, Bumblebee realized who they were right away.

"The Dreads..." he replied.

Buffy and Faith flew into action, they grabbed a sword and battle axe each flying into action. Buffy sliced through several of the Knights. Optimus and his Autobots were returning sooner from the mission, they saw the Dreads and went into action. Optimus saw his femme fighting several Knights, his spark always tensed; even though she was a master fighter.

Giles and Xander had been fighting as well; one of the Knights broke away from the main fight with the slayers. His plans were not the slayers at the moment, it was for someone else.

The Knight hit several of the human NEST soldiers killing several; until he reached Giles. Giles was a good fight; he had to be to be a watcher; because it was required with being a watcher.

This Knight was too strong though, and when Giles went to use his own sword. The Knight slid his own sword into Giles' chest twisting it deeper. Giles looked pained, confused, as his sword fell to the ground. Giles collapsed to his knees, falling to the ground.

"Get a medic, now!" Lennox yelled.

The remaining Knights took off with what remained of the Dreads, while Buffy and Faith ran to Giles side.

"Giles...!" Buffy screamed.

There was blood everywhere; Giles was coughing up blood as well. Tears stained both slayers faces, but Buffy was taking it harder; because Giles had become a second father to her.

"Giles please hold on; please how am I supposed to do this without you! FIGHT...!" Buffy screamed.

"...You...were...the most gifted slayer...I ever trained...Live now for O...Optimus live for him now...I loved you like a d...d...daughter..." Giles whispered, as his hand slipped from Buffy's and his eyes went closed.

"Giles... No!" Buffy screamed.

Faith touched Buffy's shoulder tears in her own eyes.

"B, he's gone..." Faith said in a whisper, as Buffy turned on her sister slayer.

"Noooo...!" Buffy shouted, as she sent her fist into Faith's face.

"Faith...!" Ironhide shouted.

"I'm okay, it's okay she's grieving; he was like a father to her." Faith replied rubbing her jaw.

::::... Optimus, she's going to hurt herself, permission to sedate her...::::: Ratchet sent via private link.

Optimus looked shocked and sad for his femme; he liked the human he was a pleasure to hold conversations with and he respected Optimus.

**(Flashback)**

Optimus had driven somewhere private, so they could talk alone. Optimus had transformed, holding the human in his hand.

"Buffy is falling in love with you..." Giles replied with a smile. "Please, whatever you do, please take care of her; she's had to give up so much for her calling. I do not want her to give up a special relationship; you have made such an impact on her." Giles said.

"Indeed Giles, your slayer has made a deep impression in my spark; I will love her until my spark flickers, and I perish." Optimus vowed, as Giles smiled nodding.

They held an understanding, both human and Autobot leader.

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus reached for Buffy gently taking her in his hand. All she did was cry, her body trembling in horrible sobs; as Ratchet approached giving the distraught girl a sedative.

Ironhide had Faith in his palm stroking her body; he knew Faith was tough like him. But she was also human, and grief was a part of human life, as well as Cybertronians. It was true they grieved differently, but for humans it was much more different.

Faith glanced down at Giles body, and shook her head as the tears suddenly hit her. Her screams of fury and pain both startled humans; as well as the Autobots. Ratchet gave her a sedative as well.

However it seemed no one seemed to notice the evil smirk on Sentinel's lips, that woul send chills down your spine.

(Several hours later….)

Buffy opened her eyes, dread settled inside her heart; Giles was gone, he was really gone. She saw Faith laying on one of the human beds in the medical bay, Ironhide right beside her in a transformer size chair beside her.

Buffy glanced over seeing Optimus in a chair too, he was in recharge, and the sounds coming from him reminded her of snoring. She smiled sadly; she knew he did do his own version of human snoring, when he was extremely exhausted.

Xander came into the medical bay; there was a determined expression on his face.

"Xander...?" Buffy replied.

"You and Faith have to come with me, I have something to tell you." Xander said.

Buffy woke up Faith, and they headed out of the medical bay, while their mates were still recharging. Buffy tried to keep her composure about losing Giles, and Xander's new information would not help matters either.

"Look, Giles contacts called, he learned there were two leaks one is a human and is a big wheel. The other is Sentinel Prime, he is betraying Optimus Prime. He wants humans enslaved, Buffy he thinks he's some sort of God. He doesn't care about his race; he never did." Xander explained.

"This is going to really hurt Optimus and Ironhide." Faith remarked.

"Sentinel ordered the hit on Giles..." Buffy snarled.

"What do you want us to do, Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Stay with Optimus and Ironhide, Faith and I are going to have a little chat with Sentinel Prime." Buffy remarked.

"Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were heading out to where Sentinel was; he left after Giles was killed." Xander replied.

"Alright, stay with Optimus and Ironhide; just tell them we went on patrol to clear our heads." Buffy replied.

"Watch your back both you." Xander ordered.

Buffy and Faith nodded, and then took off; Xander saying a quick prayer for the two slayers to remain intact.

**(In the park – Sam, Mikaela, Bee with Sentinel)**

"Your world is so beautiful..." Sentinel replied to the two humans, nearly choking on the words.

He hated this planet, and how his Autobots liked this world.

It was then Sentinel saw the two strange humans show up, the blonde held hatred in her eyes for him, she knew the truth that was very clear. They both did, he smirked slightly at that.

Bumblebee had suddenly gotten on one knee toward Sentinel, Sam and Mikaela followed suit out of respect. Buffy and Faith refused to bow to Sentinel.

"Don't expect us to bow, we don't bow to evil." Buffy snarled, as Bumblebee eyed her in puzzlement as to why she was disrespecting Optimus' father; or perhaps she didn't know.

Sentinel glared at Buffy and Faith; he could sense a confrontation and needed Bumblebee out of the way. It was bad enough he heard the one thing she had said to him, he couldn't afford anything else being revealed and told to his son.

"Bumblebee, take your charges back to base; I will follow shortly." Sentinel ordered, as Bumblebee nodded and transformed.

**(After Bumblebee is clear and out of sight)**

"What no show of respect, you disrespect me in front of my Autobot scout and those two..." Sentinel started to say; until Buffy interrupted him.

"We don't..." Buffy said.

"You don't what...?" he asked.

"We don't respect you; in fact we pretty much think you rate right up there with the rest of the evil; that we've fought." Faith remarked.

"I see how you look at Optimus; you sneer at him and disrespect him constantly. You disrespected him by ripping the Matrix out of him, he is the rightful carrier of that not you!" Buffy shouted. "You don't think I can feel his pain in his spark, he wants so badly to make you be proud of him." Buffy remarked. "I know you are bad, I can smell it you're evil as they come." Buffy remarked, and then added. "You had Giles targeted, and don't bother to try and deny it." Buffy snarled.

"Ironhide respects you too, and what do you do you belittle them both." Faith snarled, as Sentinel moved closer; neither slayer moving nor showing fear of him regardless of size.

"You have no sparks, do not think me a fool; your species cannot dream of ever feeling like we can. Your puny shells are useless, and Optimus and Ironhide will grow tired of you. You cannot even interface with them; do you honestly think that your relationship will survive without bonding of sparkmerges?" Sentinel demanded until Buffy and Faith smirked at that insult he tried to throw at them.

"We are slayers Sentinel and they can merge with us, so take your load of crap and try it on someone who cares about your drabbles, because we don't and never will." Buffy snarled.

"I will make sure my son and Ironhide see for themselves you two are a danger to our kind." Sentinel remarked sourly. "THAT is a promise..." Sentinel said transforming into his fire truck vehicle mode and drove away abruptly leaving Buffy confused along with her fellow sister slayer.

"His son...?" Buffy whispered.

"He was just trying to throw you off your game, B."

"Come on, we need to get to the base." Buffy replied.

**(Autobot base – several hours later)**

Buffy and Faith get to the base, they were given cold angry looks from everyone from the Autobots, NEST soldiers, even Sam and Mikaela who were there now. The girls ignored them; it was Optimus and Ironhide who they were eying the expressions on their faces was deep hurt and anger.

"Did you disrespect Sentinel Prime, Buffy?" Optimus demanded, as Ironhide snarled watching the two girls.

"Optimus, he is not what he appears to be..." Buffy tried to explain, until her bot cut her off.

"He told me how you acted toward him..." it was Buffy's turn to cut him off.

"Are you his son?" Buffy asked.

Silence...

"Well..." she snapped.

"That isn't your concern, Buffy; it's none of the humans concern." Ironhide snapped.

Buffy glanced up at Optimus then.

"Is that what you believe, that it's okay to hide things from me; when we're supposed to be mates..?" Buffy asked.

Optimus remained silent, and Buffy understood then; they really were different it seemed.

"How can I trust you, if you can't even trust me to tell me he was your father? Do I even matter to you anymore or is Sentinel held In the highest regards now over me?" Buffy asked as Optimus felt the race of his spark, it pulsed with dread.

He thought Buffy was different, she said she loved him; but did she really? Would someone who loved their mate make the kind of remarks she just did to him?

"Why would you keep this a secret from me, I was your..." she stopped herself. "You know what; I don't care anymore; see if one of your soldiers can keep you satisfied, because I am done with you! Fight your own damn war; I have one of my own." Buffy snarled, as Optimus tried as best as he could to hold it together, while his life was spinning out of control; and it was his entire fault not Buffy's.

He glanced over at Ironhide, the older mech looked as pained as he did; but tried to hide it. Optimus and Ironhide's sparks were breaking, as they watch Buffy and Faith walk out of their lives forever taking their sparks with them.

**(A dark isolated place)**

Sentinel Prime drove where several Dreads were parked, he transformed as the men stepped out of the Cons.

"Those two slayers are becoming a problem; regardless of the fact my son and his weapons specialist had verbal arguments with them. They seemed to have left them, but I cannot take the chance, I need them removed from the picture permanently. I believe this sickness, this humanity my son has achieved will make him go back with that slayer. This cannot be allowed, I want you to kill them however you have to achieve this; and then you will do it." Sentinel ordered.

The men looked at each other, and then a sinister smile touched their lips.

"Come with us, we were thinking the same thing; come with us." the one man replied, as Sentinel narrowed his optics; but followed him.

They walked into the woods into an open field, and there standing toward the side was a massive creature with two horns on its head. He was enormous, and he radiated power and evil.

"Sentinel Prime, this is the beast." the one Knight replied.

"You have a request?" the beast remarked.

"Kill those two slayers, as painful as possible; especially the blonde one."

The beast smiled, especially remembering the other one he fought.

"It shall be done..." the beast said, as no one seemed to notice Wheelie and Brains spying on them.

"Let's get out of here; we have to tell the Optimus and Ironhide." Wheelie mumbled, as they transformed taking off.

**(With Optimus and Ironhide several hours later)**

"I miss her, Optimus..." Ironhide mumbled.

"I miss Buffy too..." Optimus remarked, as he heard familiar footsteps.

"Father, where have you been?" Optimus asked.

"I do not have to answer to you, youngling; I do as I please." Sentinel remarked, as Optimus frowned.

"I was not trying to presume, father; I was merely curious." Optimus replied bowing his head.

"Are you still moping over that human, you should be ashamed of yourself for even allowing a relationship with her. You are a Prime! You should have been with a Cybertronian, why were you not with Ironhide merging sparks or even any of the other Autobots, but to be with a lesser species especially a human is disrespecting our ancestors." Sentinel snapped, as Optimus stood and took what his father said with a heavy spark.

He loved Buffy, he really did; and didn't want to lose her.

"Optimus...!" Wheelie yelled.

Optimus turned to see Wheelie and Brains approaching them.

"What's wrong, Wheelie?" Optimus asked.

"Buffy and Faith are in trouble, some huge bad ass demon is hurting them really badly. And your father was in on it, he wants them dead!" Wheelie snarled, as Sentinel growled at the little bots.

Sentinel brought his rust gun out, Mudflap and Skids seeing this ran up charging.

"Yo yous can't do that!" Skids yelled, as Sentinel snarled firing getting both twins with the rust gun.

Optimus and Ironhide grabbed Wheelie and Brains; as Sentinel snarled and took off.

"Skids... Mudflap...?" Optimus whispered, as he dropped to his knees. "Forgive me, if I had listened to Buffy; this wouldn't have happened." the young prime said as he let out such an angered yell. "Father or not he will be stopped, I will not tolerate this not by the Cons and certainly not by him." Optimus snarled his optics flashing dangerously from blue to red from his anger.

Ironhide grabbed his leader, he tried to steady him.

"Optimus, you gotta hurry; that demon means to kill them!" Brains remarked.

The two mechs transformed, they drove to the location the two smaller bots gave them. They stopped in horror, when they saw the battle was almost over.

**(The battle)**

Faith was thrown against a wall crumbing it, she couldn't even stand. She had crumbled to the ground, spitting up blood from her injuries.

"B, get outta here..." Faith whimpered.

"I am not leaving you, Faith!" Buffy snarled as she ran and did a fancy cart wheel kicking the beast in the face.

Nothing was taking this thing down; Buffy tried everything; until she too was beaten down by the beast. He kicked the fatigued and injured blonde, until she fell to the ground.

"BUFFY...!" Optimus shouted his spark breaking, as the beast smirked.

"Say goodbye to the slayers, Autobots." the beast snarled as several vampires carried the two slayers away.

Ironhide and Optimus tried to fire at the beast, he merely laughed as nothing penetrated his thick hide. Optimus ran straight toward the beast tackling him.

"Give me my slayer...!" Optimus ordered, as the beast pinned Optimus down.

"Your father doesn't want you killed just yet, so you're lucky, Optimus Prime." the beast snarled, as he got up picking up the Autobot leader and throwing him against a building.

Ironhide charged the beast cannons blazing; the beast sent a crippling punch to Ironhide's chest plates sending him flying away from Optimus.

The beast laughed, and walked away.

"Evil wins..." was all he said leaving the two Autobots badly damaged.

"Buffy..." Optimus whispered.

"Faith..." Ironhide growled. "They're gone, we failed them!" Ironhide roared, as his cannons roared to life and he shot up everything in sight.

They never saw the government van; that just arrived watching the latest developments. They only saw what Ironhide was doing, they didn't see the beast or the slayers in action; they only saw the aftermath from a brutal battle.

(The Autobot base)

Bumblebee got word from Wheelie and Brains about what was going on. They all felt bad, everything was going to hell in a hand basket. It wasn't until; they saw a black 4X4 pull in with Charlotte Mearing who clearly was not happy.

"Colonel Lennox, the Autobots are just as bad as the Decepticons. I have been notified to tell you when Optimus Prime gets back; they are to find a way to leave our planet and never return." Mearing demanded.

"That isn't fair!" Sam yelled.

"You will keep your mouth shut, Witwicky." Mearing remarked.

Xander glared at the woman, he hated people like this.

"Sentinel is working with the Knights of darkness; he betrayed everyone he had Giles murdered and now used the beast to cripple Buffy and Faith possibly even kill them. He did it to get to Optimus and Ironhide, are you so dense that none of you government people can realize that, or do you all have your heads up your asses?" Xander demanded.

"Disrespecting a federal officer, how cute." she snapped. "Remember Lennox, they are to be gone, no excuses!" she shouted, as Optimus and Ironhide pulled up.

Lennox saw the two transform, the shattered looks on both bots faces made him cringe. This was their only home and now they were being forced into exile. They just lost their mates, and now they have to be forced off their only place to call home.

"TELL THEM...!" roared Mearing, as Xander glanced to the side and saw something.

He motioned to Sam and Mikaela, and they followed silently.

"Tell us what?" Optimus asked his optics dim from pain.

"The government is insisting that you guys..." Lennox started to say.

"You are being exiled from our planet, you are to build ship to get you off of our planet and never return." she growled.

"Very well..." was all Optimus said.

Lennox and Epps looked shocked.

"What... Just like that no fight?" Epps asked.

Optimus turned back to face the two soldiers, his spark was racing with pain.

"It doesn't matter now, our mates have been offlined; there is nothing for us here. We are not wanted here, my father has won, and we will leave in peace." Optimus replied walking away, as he instructed The Wreckers to start work on a ship for them.

**(Outside of the hanger)**

Sam was shaken at the sight of a ghostly sight of a female.

"You're a ghost..." Sam replied.

"I am Kendra, I was a vampire slayer; Buffy and Faith are still alive. Sentinel Prime is using this to force his son and the Autobots into a trap. There is another human, a female who is also working with Sentinel; they plan on blowing up the Autobots as they take off." Kendra said.

"Let me guess Mearing..." Xander remarked.

"That is correct; you must tell Optimus about this plan; and we must rescue Buffy and Faith." Kendra stated. "I will help you by entering a body to fight the vampires." Kendra explained as she turned toward Mikaela. "You have the heart of a slayer, give me full control." Kendra replied, as Mikaela smiled and nodded.

Mikaela stood perfectly still, as Kendra entered her body.

"Let's go..." Mikaela replied her voice not her own now; but Kendra's.

They went inside of Bumblebee just as Mearing came out of the Autobot hanger; her eyes narrowing as they drove off.

Kendra had an idea where the knights would be keeping Buffy and Faith, she also knew about what would kill the beast a piece of himself. She found that out by stopping by the law firm that Angel and his team now were a part of. She couldn't honestly say she approved of what Angel had done, but since he was preparing for his own battle he couldn't help. He however did have a piece of the beast stashed away, which he gave her.

**(A run down deserted factory)**

Bumblebee transformed, and watched Xander pass out the weapons giving Mikaela/Kendra wooden stakes, crossbow, and a battle axe. Sam was given a crossbow; Xander looked at Bumblebee knowing Autobots didn't harm humans.

"You can harm these humans, they are evil, okay?" Xander said as Bee nodded.

Sam sighed, and loaded the crossbow.

"Let's move..." Kendra replied as Sam watched his girlfriend now taken over by a dead slayer.

Everyone nodded.

"Keep them off of me; I will take out the beast." Kendra ordered.

"Just what the hell is the beast?" Sam asked, as Xander pointed to the huge demon coming out of the factory.

"That's the beast..." Xander snarled.

"Oh God no, Mikaela..." he whispered.

"Dude, trust me a slayer is inside her, she will be fine." Xander said.

"She WAS a slayer she is dead so that means….. hello she died." Sam growled as Xander merely shrugged.

Mikaela flipped around sending wild kicks at the beast, the beast staggered back. Xander and Sam ran in dusting vampire after vampire; until they reached Buffy and Faith. Sam and Xander helped them up; they looked exhausted but they still has some strength.

"We have back up fighting the beast, but she'll need help." Xander replied.

They all headed outside seeing Mikaela fighting the beast, but tiring really quickly.

Buffy and Faith ran up, Mikaela threw the piece to Buffy who grabbed it.

"Buffy, take him out!" Kendra ordered.

"Kendra...?" Buffy asked, as she flipped up into the air.

"Nothing else destroys you, let's try a piece of yourself, dumbass." Buffy snarled, as she slammed the piece into his back destroying him once more.

Kendra explained everything to Buffy and Faith, and told them that Wheelie and Brains were supposed to tell Optimus about what was happening.

They prayed the two little bots were able to warn them, as they headed to confront Mearing.

Sam was on the phone with Lennox, trying to get word to Optimus the girls were not dead. It was too late the bots had found a means of leaving the planet and were already going.

Bumblebee wobbled wanting to be with his Autobot family, but torn because of Sam and Mikaela. He wondered vaguely why he wasn't hunted down, by some of the military; but figured they just didn't realize he was there.

Once they got to the place they needed to get to, Buffy and Faith didn't wait they ran out. They busted into the computer room where Mearing was, there was Simmons who looked angry and upset.

"This is so wrong, we need them!" Simmons snapped.

"No one needs them..." she snapped.

"You're wrong, we need them now call this off! Sentinel will kill them, stop this now!" Buffy ordered.

Suddenly as the rocket took off, it suddenly exploded. Buffy and Faith both screamed in pain. Their bonds with their mechs being broken from them being destroyed, it felt like their hearts were being ripped out of their chests.

"NO Optimus...!" Buffy screamed.

"Looks like it's over, girls..." Mearing snapped.

Buffy stalked over to Mearing reared back, and sent her fist right into her face breaking her nose.

"See this; my friend has proof of your involvement with the Knights and Sentinel. I think this film will be a number one block buster with your arrest for treason." Buffy snarled.

General Morshower and a few others walked in, as Faith and Buffy started out. She handed Morshower the proof, he looked at the sad and angry blonde and brunette.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To kill Sentinel, Optimus' death won't be in vain." Buffy snarled.

**(An old abandoned airport)**

Sentinel Prime stares at the Knights of darkness, he narrows his optics.

"Where is your beast, he should have been here by now!" Sentinel demanded.

"You won't need him father, you'll be offline before he gets here." Optimus snarled.

Sentinel looked shocked, then he realized what happened. They also must have blocked their bonds to pull this type of trick on him, Optimus had grown smarter it seemed what a pity he thought.

"You tricked me by making it look like you went into the rocket, how clever." Sentinel snarled, as he charged his younger son.

The two battled Sentinel knowing a lot of his son's moves, he beat Optimus down using a cruel trick.

"I am not wasting my time with you, goodbye son." he snarled as he kicked Optimus once more until he was pulled off of Optimus and shoved to the side.

Sentinel snarled at the one who dared stop him from beating his son, as he suddenly looked surprised at who it was.

"YOU….. How dare you…!" Sentinel roared as he transformed and took off.

It was then Megatron walked up to Optimus who was on his knees trembling from the beating; he had received from his father. Megatron touched Optimus' shoulder armor, Optimus jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked.

"Did you witness the beating father gave me?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"I was the one who pulled him off of you, Optimus." Megatron replied, as he saw his younger brother just let loose and let energon tears fall.

Megatron pulled his distraught brother into his servos, Optimus didn't question it, and he hurt. He'd lost so much all because of their father. The humans wanted them gone, Charlotte Mearing was the go between, and the order was clear the Autobots were no longer wanted on their new home. Optimus knew without Cybertron, they had no other place to call home.

Optimus had once told Buffy home was wherever she was, but now she was gone. They had broken up, when he fell into Sentinel's trap; and then Sentinel had sent that creature known as the beast after them. He saw their limp and broken bodies being carried away, they were dead; his Buffy was dead. Megatron grabbed his brother tighter, as sobs rocked his powerful form.

"The humans want us gone, we have nothing here; we will leave as they wish." Optimus whispered, as Megatron tightened his hold on Optimus.

"Let father fight his own war, Optimus; we will restore Cybertron ourselves without him." Megatron replied.

"What are you saying, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"I want a truce, I want the war to end; we are not solving anything with this war. The Allspark is gone, so many of our comrades are gone, family and friends. Father made a deal with the fallen so long ago, they ran it all. They tore us apart, father made me think you were the enemy with the lies the fallen told. Optimus, I am so sorry about Buffy brother; I know she was your strength." Megatron said as he held onto Optimus tighter. "I already spoke to the remaining Decepticons they are pulling out; father and the Knights can fight each other for all I care." Megatron snarled.

Optimus suddenly felt a tug in his spark, which ignited his anger once more.

"No, I need to stop him, Megatron; he took Buffy and Faith from myself and Ironhide. He killed millions of humans, once he is offline we will leave Earth forever and rebuild Cybertron." Optimus said, as Ironhide approached hearing everything.

"Our war is over?" Ironhide asked as the other Autobots and Decepticons walked up.

"Yes, Megatron and I must take care of our father; this is for Buffy and Faith, Giles, the fallen Cybertronian warriors, and humans who have lost their lives because of this senseless war." Optimus replied. "When Sentinel is offline, we are leaving Earth forever; we shall rebuild Cybertron in peace!" Optimus roared as all Cons and Bots roared in agreement.

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other, and smiled.

"Now let's show Sentinel how we do things our way." Megatron replied.

"I'm going too..." Ironhide growled. "He had my Faith killed, you must allow me this." Ironhide remarked.

Optimus and Megatron nodded, as the three of them went off in search of Sentinel Prime.

Optimus, Megatron and Ironhide found Sentinel standing over the bodies of the Knights of darkness. He was roaring in anger, that they were dead.

"Who dared take their lives?" Sentinel roared.

"Looks like their own kind did them in, Sentinel; you have something that doesn't belong to you I want my Matrix back." Optimus snarled.

Sentinel stood to his full height, and narrowed his optics at his two sons.

"So, it's true you stopped the war, what a pity actually...All my hard work down the pit for nothing it would seem. I killed Elita to make you keep staying angry at your brother; I was the one who raided Kaon making it look like Optimus did it. I ordered the hits on those three humans, so at least your human femmes were destroyed. I got to see the satisfaction of your spark breaking Optimus; but you will never get the Matrix back. You'll have to pry it from my cold sparkless chest." Sentinel snarled.

Optimus' energon sword slid out and he pulled his battle axe from the parts that split apart in his back.

"Not a problem, Sentinel." Optimus snarled right back at him.

The three bots went after Sentinel, but Sentinel was more interested in destroying his younger son. He severely wounded Megatron and Ironhide in their legs; so they couldn't help Optimus.

Sentinel grabbed his younger son and slammed his helm into a brick wall; this cracked his helm slightly disorienting Optimus slightly. Sentinel landed several punches to his son's chest plates, until Optimus reared back slamming his fist into Sentinel's face plates.

"You are useless, Optimus a disgrace to the title of Prime; I will crush you and make sure you join your little human femme." Sentinel snarled.

"...Y...You took everything from me, why father you killed the twins, you took Buffy and Faith's watcher, and...You took Buffy and Faith from us...Why?" Optimus demanded his spark in turmoil over losing Buffy. He loved her so much, she understood him better than anyone.

"You are exactly what the fallen said you were... WEAK! You and your weapons specialist deserve what you got, falling for those two insects. We are Gods!" Sentinel fumed.

"We are NOT Gods, Sentinel." Ironhide growled.

Sentinel snarled at Ironhide.

"This planet and its inhabitants have caused you both to glitch, you are useless both of you. I am taking back what is rightfully mine the Autobots!" Sentinel shouted. "These insects will be our slaves forever!" he shouted.

"You're wrong about Optimus, father!" roared Megatron.

"The remaining Autobots will never follow you..." Optimus spat. "Or allow humanity to be enslaved."

"Not with you alive no, but with you dead they will." he retorted.

Sentinel snarled ferally, and sent his larger sword right into younger son's arm, ripping the younger Prime's servo right off; causing Optimus to cry out in agony his good arm reaching for where his energon was pouring out. Optimus was in shock, his spark furiously raced with chaotic pulses. Sentinel used his Cosmic rust gun on the servo laying on the ground; destroying any chances that Ratchet could reattach it for him.

Optimus glanced up at his father, the older Prime started to beat Optimus once more, as Optimus tried to block the vicious attack.

"You're a waste of precious metals and energon Optimus Prime." the words hitting his younger son deeply, as a sad robotic sound escaped him.

Optimus tried crawling away from his father, trying to escape his father's brutal attack. Sentinel slammed his sword into Optimus' good arm making Optimus scream out in pain.

"Father please, stop!" Optimus growled.

Sentinel suddenly kicked Optimus in his side, and Optimus suddenly found himself next to Ironhide, who was trying to get up to help Optimus.

"...O...old friend..." Optimus whispered, as Ironhide glanced up his one optic flickering.

Megatron tried to get to his foot pads to stop their father, but Sentinel sent a vicious blow into Megatron's chest. He ended up on the ground next to his brother and Ironhide.

"Who would have thought, he would be able to steal everything from us?" Ironhide growled. "Come here, youngling..." Ironhide said gruffly pulling Optimus closer.

Ironhide had guarded and protected Optimus for so long; he grimaced as the pain from the wounds inflicted by Sentinel flared more than ever.

"If we are to be one with the Allspark this day, we go out together." Ironhide whispered seeing for himself how badly Optimus was injured.

"SENTINEL PRIME...!" A female voice called out suddenly.

Sentinel looked to the source, and stood in confusion at the blonde human insect who dared to call him.

"YOU...but how I saw the beast kill you?" Sentinel snapped.

"You think the beast can kill us, we were given supernatural strength to fight creeps like that." another voice rang out; it was like music to Ironhide's shattered circuits.

Faith stood on one of the ledges with a rocket launcher in her hands. Sentinel really wasn't interested in her; it was Buffy he wanted to crush to hurt Optimus.

"...B...Buffy...?" Optimus whispered in agony.

Buffy looked at her bot, he looked so badly damaged; she felt her stomach jolt with nausea. She turned her attention back to the evil prime in front of her.

"You hurt my mate, you hurt my bot!" she shouted in fury.

"What of it little insect, he is useless; as far as I am concerned so are you." Sentinel remarked.

Buffy's expression was not a nice one, when she spoke everyone heard the calmness; which was laced with pure hatred.

"You obviously have no idea what a slayer is, or what a slayer is truly capable of; trust me when I say you're about to find out." Buffy replied, as she nodded to Faith.

Sentinel laughed.

"Yuck it up, dumbass...!" Faith snarled.

"You two cannot kill me, I am a Prime!" Sentinel yelled in fury.

"The only true Prime I see is down there..." Faith retorted. "YOU Sentinel are no prime; you're a fraud and as bad as the evil we fight every day. You were never good; you are like a cancer that feeds on anything good. Well, it's time for you to be cut away, from everything good and uncontaminated." Faith said, as she aimed the rocket launcher at Sentinel.

At the same time, Buffy stamped her foot causing the manhole cover to flip up. She grabbed it, and spun around letting the lid go.

"SENTINEL..." Buffy shouted, as the prime turned his head; just as the lid took his head clean off.

Faith fired the rocket launcher, which took out his spark out while the two slayers watched Sentinel's offlined body fall into a heap on the ground.

"...B...Buffy..." Optimus whispered.

"Faith..." Ironhide called, as the dark haired slayer flipped down running to her mech.

Buffy ran to Optimus, the mech trembled with pain. He was slipping into shock from his injuries. Buffy caressed his face, while he kept whimpering.

"I'm right here, Optimus." Buffy whispered. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Buffy said as Optimus' optics filled with unshed energon.

Buffy caressed his face tears falling from her own eyes.

"RATCHET..." Buffy cried out, as the green and white bot hurried to his leader.

Ratchet scanned Optimus, Ironhide as well as Megatron; who wasn't quite as badly damaged as his brother was.

"Optimus is going into what you humans would call shock, it's not life threatening though." Ratchet replied as Optimus reached for Buffy with his remaining good arm.

"I am not useless I'm not, I'm sorry I didn't believe you; don't hate me please. I am not perfect I am just a..." Optimus said but was stopped by Buffy's gentle words and touches.

"Shh, it's okay; I love you..." she whispered caressing his face.

Faith glanced over at Ironhide; she leaned down and kissed the weapons specialist's lip plates.

"I'm sorry, we should have believed you." Ironhide whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault neither of you..." Faith said deciding to change the subject. "Hey you grumpy ass bot, you better concentrate on getting better or else..."

"Or else what...?" Ironhide demanded snorting in a huff.

"No more rides..." she replied smirking.

He looked at her glaring at her.

"You wouldn't dare..." Ironhide mumbled.

"Try me..." Faith retorted trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine..." Ironhide grumbled, as he slowly and painfully got up lowering his hand for Faith keeping her in his palm.

Faith glanced back, she was worried about Optimus; he looked terrible and was incoherent.

**(With Buffy, Optimus and Ratchet and Megatron)**

Ratchet was working to keep the energon from leaking; from where his servo was ripped and cut apart. Optimus was whimpering, while Ratchet worked.

"I love you I do, please know that." Optimus continued, as Buffy pressed her lips to his lip plates.

His hand reaching for her to keep her there, he loved her so much. Megatron watched his younger brother and his mate, his own spark twisted in fear for his brother's health.

"...Mine..." he whispered. "Mine, all mine..."

Buffy broke the kiss, and moved toward Optimus' chest plates; as they opened on their accord.

:::::... Did you open them on your own...:::: Ratchet sent through commlink

:::::... My spark is calling for her...:::::: Prime said in almost a trance like state now

:::::... But on your real body it could hurt her...::::: Ratchet commed.

::::….. Trust me Ratchet….:::: Optimus commed back.

"Buffy...Wait..." Ratchet replied, but Buffy was letting her heart guide her.

**(A memory- flashback)**

Giles and Buffy sat at his kitchen table; Buffy had a serious look on her face.

"You really love this Optimus Prime, don't you?" Giles asked.

"Giles, I can't explain it; it's like he's my other half I've been searching for." Buffy said. "More than Angel, Riley and Spike, he's the missing part of my soul." Buffy replied.

Giles smiled.

"I spoke with him, I believe he loves you as well; he seems like a descent alien robot chap..." Giles said.

"You approve then?" she asked.

"Yes, I approve of him." Giles replied as Buffy threw her arms around Giles neck.

"Thank you, Giles; they want us at the base permanently." Buffy replied.

Giles smiled, and then adjusted his glasses.

"Then I suggest you do it straight away." Giles replied with a smile and stern look. "When you find your other half don't look back, just hold on and don't ever let go." Giles replied. "Don't look back, dear girl; we all fall in love and when we do we should never stop it." Giles said.

**(End of flashback)**

Buffy stood watching Optimus' spark pulsating in his chest; she reached her hands out, grabbing his spark making him cry out. He felt her love so strong, potent; he felt for himself she loved him. It didn't matter that he was an alien robot, it didn't matter he was missing a servo. He was perfect in her eyes, he gasped as he could read everything she felt just like a regular spark merge.

Ratchet saw his leader's remaining hand slam onto the ground clawing at the ground. Ratchet was able to get his leader more stabilized with him distracted by Buffy's gentle stroking of his spark.

"Buffy, I love you..." he whispered, as his body knocked him gently into recharge.

Ratchet smiled, as he realized what she did; her love knocked Optimus into such a relaxed state he fell into recharge.

"Thank you for entering our leader's life, Miss. Summers; if it weren't for your love; I am not sure what he would have done."

She climbed out of his chest plates; she had a grin on her face.

"You're welcome, Ratchet..." Buffy replied as she saw the fanged smile of Optimus' brother. "I am glad you came back to him, Megatron."

"Yes, I am too; thank you, Buffy. I didn't want to lose a brother too." Megatron replied.

Buffy nodded, with a sweet smile; she was glad Megatron came to his senses. Optimus needed his brother, he would need the strength of his older brother now more than ever.

**(At the Autobot base – several weeks later)**

Faith and Ironhide had gone into their quarters, Faith had learned quickly she could stimulate Ironhide's spark also. She made the old bot yell out from excitement, but Faith never let the old bot off the hook.

She went after his spark like crazy making the weapons specialist arch up his foot pads digging into the berth.

"FAITH...!" Ironhide roared as his overload hit him knocking him offline.

Faith chuckled.

"Well big bot, looks like I won, huh?" Faith chuckled.

Faith laid down with Ironhide, right on his chest plates.

"I love you, Ironhide..." Faith whispered snuggling closer.

"I love you too, my slayer." Ironhide replied, as she smiled as his hand laid softly on her body.

**(Several months later)**

Megatron and the other Decepticons helped the remaining Autobots rebuild Cybertron. Optimus and Ironhide kept trying to think how their mates could come live with them on Cybertron. The human governments made it clear they were not wanted on Earth, and they said once Cybertron was rebuilt they had to leave and never return. It hurt Optimus to say the least, but what did he expect?

Optimus and Ironhide were working side by side alone, when a huge bright light suddenly appeared.

"Optimus Prime, Ironhide, you have both done well; and as a reward for doing such. I will grant both of you one spark filled request... though I am sure I already know what that request will be."

"Primus...!" The two best friends exclaimed getting on one knee.

**(On Earth)**

Buffy and Faith were by Giles grave, they were both crying when they feel a gentle breeze. Buffy looked up and saw Giles standing by his own grave. Faith looked up startled to find him there too, he just shook his head.

"You two lived on the Hellmouth for bloody how long, and you've fought all sorts of hideous things; and you get spooked by a bloody ghost!" Giles asked in an annoyed tone.

They both started to stammer.

"I am just here to tell you, you've both did me bloody proud; but it's time for you both to live another life now. The other slayers will continue their roles as slayers. You will live with Optimus and Ironhide on Cybertron; you will be made into Cybertronians like they are." Giles said.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS...!" the girls exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right; it's a reward of sorts." he said. "Enjoy your new life girls, and take care." Giles said, as he slowly disappeared.

Faith looked up at Buffy and she was changing already, she fell to the ground as a white glittery substance went all around her. The same thing was happening to Faith, it hurt at first just as they continued to change, and they saw two sets of large metal foot pads in front of them.

"Optimus..." Buffy whispered passing out.

"Ironhide..." Faith said softly as she too passed out.

"We need to get them onto the ship, and back to my medical bay on Cybertron." Ratchet said, as Optimus and Ironhide picked them up.

**(On Cybertron)**

Ratchet monitored the transformation with the girls; Buffy was the same color scheme as her mate Optimus. Faith also had the same color as Ironhide; Ironhide twirled her around with love shining in those old blue optics of his.

Optimus he couldn't be happier, if he had tried and they decided to take the femmes on a tour of their new home. It was beautiful, and for the first time they all caught Megatron in one of the cities and he was misting. Optimus went to him; he smiled as his older brother held him.

"We are home, brother; we are finally home." Megatron whispered as everyone including Buffy and Faith cheered.

However Bumblebee was conflicted, he loved Cybertron; but missed Sam and Mikaela. So Megatron went away to pray to Primus, he wanted to make the little scout happy. And since his brother already had his wish fulfilled; what could it hurt?

Skywarp warped back after Sam and Mikaela, brought them back and Primus did the rest.

**(A little while later)**

Megatron went to get Bumblebee, who was still sad.

"Offline your optics, bug." Barricade replied as Optimus smiled and nodded to his scout.

Bee obeyed, and it was then he heard his voice.

"Serious, I feel like I have a metal wedgy." Sam replied, as Bumblebee ran to him; and picked him up chirping wildly.

::::... Megatron was behind this, Bumblebee; do not forget to thank him...::::: Optimus said by private commlink.

Bumblebee put Sam down, and rushed toward Megatron throwing his servos around his neck shocking him.

"Thank you, Megatron..." Bumblebee replied, as Mikaela came out bright red, purple and black colors.

"Okay, be honest, do I have a big ass now or is it nice?" Mikaela replied as that brought deep chuckles from all the Bots and Cons.

There in a special part of the city was picture with two mechs who were no longer with them. Mudflap and Skids were given a heroes memorial; they offlined protecting others and for that. They will always be remembered as heroes; who did their race proud.

A rumble could be heard in the distance, as Primus smiled at his children.

"Well done, my children; well done!"


End file.
